motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost of Christmas
Stage 1 Build Bendy Coupe for a chance to find these items Target: *4 Pine Three *2 Wedding Ring Reward: * Devorok Antartica * 10 * 20,000 * 5 Stage 2 Build and sell some Devorok Antartica for a chance to find these items Target: * 6 Grog Bottle * 4 Yule Logs * 2 Xmas Turkeys Reward: * Snow Mobile * 20 * 10 * 200,000 Stage 3 Build and sell some Snow Mobile for a chance to find these items Target: *8 Fairy Lights *6 Little Angels *4 Xmas Socks *2 Gold Stars Reward: * Great Catsby * 30 * 15 * 600000 Stage 4 Build and sell some Great Catsby for a chance to find these items Target: * 30 Gifts Reward: * Ghost Mobile * 40 * 20 * 10,000,000 Special Workers * Ghost CheeZ * Zombie Scrooge * La Mort * Green Devil(Worker) Quiz During this event you will be able to earn / get Tokens for a quiz which appears at the same time. Note: Depends on your event level you'll get 2-5 question to answer each time. Quiz Q&A * What is the Green Devil Spirit ? - Genius * Who is the secret girlfriend of CatMan ? - Princess Z * Who is Kenny Charter ? - An Anchorman * From which country does TheDoc come from ? - Germany * What restaurant Zombie Joe owns ? - ZFC * What activity made Fat CheeZ famous ? - Rapping * What does the Time Monster prefer to eat ? - Donuts * Who is the ex girlfriend of Fat CheeZ ? - Mini Nickaj * Who is Fat CheeZ worst enemy ? - Slim Cheddar * Who is the brother of Locos Tornados ? - P. Tortillas * How many stamina does Zombie Joe have ? - 9999 * What creatures help Santa in his toy factory ? - Elves * Where did Fat CheeZ studied ? - Harvard * What was found in the lab cafeteria ? - Uranium * What is the speciality of the ZFC ? - Chicken * What items make workers fart resources ? - Frogs * What is the maximum level for workers ? - 22 * Where can you find the Green Devil Spirit ? - Chest * How many cars was in the first version of Motor World ? - 72 * What is the power of the Project 88 ? - Time Travel * What technology do you need to unlock the Space Shuttle ? - Thermic Shield * What is the most powerful car in Motor World ? - Speed Shuttle * What is the twitter account of Oh BiBi ? - @oh_bibi * What animal is Bibi, our mascot ? - A cat * What company created Motor World ? - Oh BiBi * In which country was created Motor World ? - France * What is the most important thing during Christmas ? - Generosity * Where does Santa live ? - North Pole * What is the name of Santa red nose reindeer ? - Rodolph * How many slots is there in an advent calendar ? - 24 * What is a Christmas tree ? - Pine Tree * What do we generally put on the top of a Christmas tree ? - Gold Star * What are colors of the Motor World logo ? - Blue/Yellow * What is the first car of the collection tree ? - Bendy Coupé * What is the color of Lord Death lightsaber ? - Red * How many items can wear a worker at the same time ? - 3 * What does the "E" mean in Shark-E ? - Electric * Which of these cars is a super car ? - Legran V12 * What creature hates Christmas ? - The Grinch * What is the most common fuel of Motor World cars ? - Petrol * What Bendy car is the first super car of the game ? - Speedster * What symbol is on the back of mystery cards ? - ? * What is the most valuable treasure chest of the game ? - Mysterium * What is the common abbreviation of the word Christmas ? - Xmas * Have you been nice this year ? - all answers are correct * What is the maximum quality a car can reach ? - 100 * What is the most advanced class of the Grand Prix ? - Class S * What item use Mr. Coffee to build cars ? - Boxing Glove * How many super cars/bikes is there in Motor World ? - 15 * You find a lost child at the Christmas market, what do you do ? - Help him Category:Special Event